Without My Life
by Dinox
Summary: Bella is in a terrible marriage but can Edward Cullen do anything to change her life so far? *All human* B/E J/A EM/R Contains some minor violence and strong language :  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 My Saviour

**AN: This is my first fanfic so I apologise if it's really bad but give it a go and feel free to PM me if you have any questions or anything. Enjoy!**

_Chapter one_

BPOV

"Isabella! Come here at once!" I didn't trust him. I knew if I went to him he would hurt me and I knew if I didn't go to him immediately he would hurt me. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. He knew about our baby but he wouldn't care about hurting it when he attacked me. His attacking me is how I got pregnant. And now I was stuck with him and he was stuck with me. He didn't want me, he had made that very clear.

I slowly made my way towards his office, I could hear him moving around just inside the door. I lifted my hand cautiously from my stomach and knocked gently three times. He ripped the door open almost immediately. I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor. I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me inside. He slammed the door, making the whole room shake with the force of it.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little SLUT!" He spat the last word at me, menace and hatred leaking into his voice. "Please, James. Not tonight. Allie is coming over remember, you don't want her to see you like this do you?" I whispered. He slapped my hard across the face, making me cry out in pain. "Only speak when you're spoken to. You understand?" I nodded "No one will want a little whore like you, ever. You're damaged goods girl. Such a shame really, I could have gotten a good price for you. You should be glad I don't throw you out onto the streets. I will tell you now!" He slammed his fist on the desk. His voice was getting louder and louder, closer to screaming now than shouting. I was desperately fighting the urge to cover my ears but that would leave my baby unprotected. I only hoped Alice wouldn't come in at a bad time. "Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you again until tonight when you are a good little whore and do what I tell you to. Ok?" I nodded, I was afraid that if I spoke my voice would crack and he would know how close to tears I was.

I turned and ran out of his office. I couldn't see where I was running and I ran straight into a wall. The wall wrapped its arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. I shook my head thinking I was mad then looked up to check the wall and my head. Unfortunately it wasn't a wall. It was Edward. I mentally slapped myself for not looking where I was going and then I realised that he hadn't said anything. Oh no. Had he heard everything? "Umm... Edward?" I started and he looked down at me.

"I heard everything. Oh my Bella. What have you been putting up with?" He whispered because he knew that James was only in the next room. "You can't say a word," I whispered back "Promise me Edward? Please. I just need a bit more time. He might change." Edward was already shaking his head as I was talking. "Bella, Bella, Bella. How long have you been married to him now? Three years? Has he ever shown any sign of changing in those three years?" I shook my head sadly. "Then leave him Bella, come and live with me and Alice. She won't mind you're like a sister to her." I laughed quietly and lifted up my shirt so he could see my baby bump. "You don't want a baby living with you too though, do you? Especially not this baby." "I don't care Bella! You just need to get away from him. How quickly can you pack?" "In about five minutes but why?" "You're coming with me, my beautiful Bella. But you need to hurry. I'll keep James distracted just slip out the back when you're done and wait in my car, it's the silver Volvo out front." I nodded and sprinted up the stairs to grab my stuff. Being me however, I tripped and banged my head on the metal railing. I felt the warm wetness seep over my forehead and held my breath. I reached my room and grabbed an old t-shirt and pressed it firmly against my head. I pulled open all of my drawers and started pulling out all of my clothes, I shoved them into my lone suitcase and tried to organise so that they would fit. I grabbed my favourite maternity jeans and sweatshirt and shoved them on top. Underneath them was a box of my photos and memories, I put that in too. Right on top were three ultrasound pictures. I scribbled a note on the back of one and left it on James' pillow, I put the other two in my pocket and walked out of the room. I ran as quietly as I could back down the stairs and slipped out of our back door. I could hear a gentle murmuring inside. It was either James and Edward talking or the TV. I didn't care as long as I managed to get away. I jumped into Edwards's car and waited nervously for him to come out. I ducked behind the front seat when I saw the door open, and didn't relax until I felt the smooth surface of the road beneath the tyres. "Thank you." I whispered to Edward as we sped along. I knew I owed him my life. The gentle hum of the car's engine helped me to drift to sleep.

JPOV

"Isabella!" I called gently at first but the bitch must have been deaf. I called her again, shouting for her this time I charged upstairs to our room and looked around franticly for her. On my pillow was an ultra sound picture of her little bastard child. I turned it over, ready to bin it when I noticed her writing on the back of it. It said, 'James. When you get this I will hopefully be gone. Don't look for me. My life and my child's life will be a lot better without you. I will write to you once when he/she is born to tell you its name and gender but that is all. If you have any heart at all, James. Let us be. Yours, Bella.' I was going to kill the bitch. When I found her she was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dreams

**Thanks to: Momo16 and xxtwilightx for your reviews. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

EPOV

"Alice!" I called as loudly as I could. She was up in her room with Jasper and I really didn't want to interrupt what they were doing. Ew. "C'mon Bella," I said quietly, I didn't want to startle her "do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" she shook her head. She looked up at me with complete awe in her eyes. "What?" I asked "He's kicking." She whispered. She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach. My eyes locked with hers and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. If I was honest, I had been in love with her since we were six years old.

I had fallen out of the tree in my backyard and broken my arm and she sat with me and told me it was going to be ok. She shouted for my Mom or Dad for at least 20 minutes but she refused to leave my side to go and get them. She didn't want me to be sat there on my own while I was hurt. Eventually they had come running out and I was taken to hospital. I cried when they moved my arm and it hurt, I looked up from the blood gushing from my elbow and looked into her eyes. She was crying too. Later on she had told me that she had hated to see me in pain. I have never looked at her the same way ever since.

I was shaken out of my memories when I felt three little nudges against the palm of my hand. Bella had tears of happiness in her eyes. Suddenly she had her arms around my neck and was chocking me half to death. I didn't mind though because she was hugging me. She hadn't hugged me since we were about 13 and we were both now 24. I sent Bella upstairs to get some rest. I couldn't help but think, as I sat alone on my couch, about what that bastard had done to her. And I used to call him my best friend.

We had all grown up together there were eight of us in a gang when we were kids. When we first started to play together James and Emmet were seven, Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob were six, Alice was five and me and Bella were four. Our parents were really close and we all lived on the same street, apart from Jasper he lived on the next street.

At first I thought it was weird that I was expected to play with my older brother and sister but my mom told me that it was best so that Emmett and Alice could keep an eye on me. I hated being the youngest child but it wasn't too bad in the end because I was the same age as Bella. I hated Bella's step brother though, Jacob. He always looked at her as though she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. James and Rosalie were also brother and sister but they were both adopted by Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins across the street. Rosalie was adopted when she was two and James a year later when he was four. They looked as though they could be brother and sister both with blonde hair and blue eyes. But James' eyes were different, they were colder, like ice blue. Jasper lived on his own with his older brother, Jet. Jet was eighteen though at that point and really didn't want to hang out with us. Jasper's parents died a week before he moved to our town. He was always quiet and preferred to watch rather than actually join in. Alice took to him straight away. She would grab little Bella's hand and drag her over to sit with her on the wall next to Jasper. Alice would then continue to chatter at him for the rest of the day. Bella was quite contented to just sit and listen to Alice's babble, she always knew when to nod and comment. You had to learn fast with Alice.

James and I were closer than all the others put together, we didn't care about the three year age gap. Our parents always joked that we were super glued together but I think it was more to do with the fact that everyone else had paired up and we were left. As we got older I started to notice more and more how he would stare at Bella. She changed from a clumsy four year-old to an even clumsier teenager and with it she just got more and more beautiful. When me and Bella were fourteen and James was seventeen he made his first move on her. It started with just the odd brush of the hands and such but they soon grew into a full blown couple. I had to just stand in the background and watch as the love of my life went off with my best friend. I didn't hate either of them for it but I couldn't help but wish that I had gotten there first.

On their wedding day I knew something was up. I walked in on James kissing someone up against the wall. I couldn't tell if it was Bella or not so I just left it. But later on I saw Bella sat in her 'dressing room', she was complaining to Alice that she had been sat in the same chair for over two hours so I knew it wasn't Bella that James had been kissing. Bella was only 21 and it was her wedding day and already the bastard was cheating on her. I hated myself for not telling her but I kept telling myself I had imagined it that maybe it wasn't James. I knew in my heart that I was wrong, that it was James but I didn't have it in me to ruin the happiest day of her life. If only I knew how her life would turn out.

I was woken suddenly by the TV being turned on. I rolled over to see Bella standing there with tears in her eyes. "I had a nightmare," She whispered "can I sit with you for a while?" I could see her physically shaking so I patted the space next to me. I lifted the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her when she sat down. She rested her head on my shoulder and her breathing slowed down. I knew she was drifting back to sleep and I was glad I was there in case she had another bad dream. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered in the hope that she could hear me in her dreams.

BPOV

I stood behind the couch, watching Edward sleeping peacefully. Every so often he would toss his head and I couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. I secretly hoped he was dreaming about me. I doubted he would though, to him I was just plain old Bella, clumsy little Bella. His little sisters best friend. I wished he could see me as more, maybe in a romantic way but I knew he couldn't ever. He was purely god-like I could never be good enough for him. I was worthless. I loved him with all my heart but I knew Edward would never love me in that way. I would just have to settle with friend. Nothing more.

I sighed and clicked on the TV. He awoke with a start. "I had a nightmare," I whispered and it was true. "Can I sit with you for a while?" He patted the seat next to him on the couch so I went and sat down. He pulled a blanket around me so I snuggled into him with my head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't love me but I might as well enjoy my torture. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard him whisper, "I love you Isabella." I knew I was dreaming.

_I was in a strange meadow, I could hear a river in the distance but I didn't want to move to find it. I was at peace in my meadow. James ruined this by walking through the trees at the end of my meadow. 'Isabella,' he hissed at me 'I will find you.' All of a sudden the meadow changed. I was in a dark room, the only light coming from a tiny window. James stalked towards me, a knife dripping with blood in his hand. My arms automatically went to my stomach to protect my baby but I wasn't pregnant. There was an open wound on my stomach though. He had stolen my baby from me. Lying on a table next to me was a bundle wrapped in a white sheet. I lifted the sheet. Dreading what I would see. Underneath was a little baby boy. Obviously dead. His ice blue eyes were staring up at me. Cold and Lifeless. "NO!" I screamed and lunged at James but suddenly he wasn't there anymore. I was sat in a hospital bed with a baby in my arms. Edward was at my side with a toddler in his arms. The toddler had ice blue eyes and light brown hair. My baby survived. I looked down to the baby in my arms. "Our little girl." Edward whispered from beside me. The baby had my brown eyes and Edwards strange bronze hair. "Momma!" the toddler said but then his face changed, his face changed from a little boys into James' "I'm going to get you ' momma' mark my words." "Edward!" I screamed over and over as loud as I could but he didn't look at me. He turned and walked away leaving me with James. The baby was gone from my arms. I cried for him but he didn't come back. James grinned down at me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Edward was holding me close to his chest. His nose was bloody, and looked sore. I was about to ask him what happened but he shushed me. "It's ok my Bella. My beautiful Bella. He can't get you. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." I suddenly realised that it had probably been me to have hit Edward's nose and I had been calling out again. I glanced up and saw Jasper and Alice stood watching me with worried looks in their eyes. They were holding hands. I broke down into a fresh wave of tears. I cried for the baby me and Edward had in my dream. My little girl. The baby that never existed. I missed my relationship with Edward in my dream. I wished it could happen but I knew it wasn't a possibility. I wanted him so badly.

EPOV

_Bella was sat in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms. I was at her side with a toddler in my arms. The toddler had ice blue eyes and light brown hair. Bella's baby had survived. I looked down to the baby in her arms. "Our little girl." I whispered. I knew it was right. The baby had Bella's beautiful brown eyes and my strange bronze hair. "Momma!" the toddler said. I gently set him down on Bella's bed. "Baby, this is your little sister." Bella whispered "You wanna hold her? Be careful kiddo." She handed the tiny baby to the toddler. He looked down at her and whispered 'I'm your brother, babby. I love you." I leant down and planted a kiss on Bella's head. The nurse offered to take a picture of us as a family. We agreed. I was holding our little girl and Bella was holding the toddler boy. In the picture I was looking at Bella with a huge grin on my face. The scene changed and I was lying on the couch with a very pregnant Bella lying in front of me. I had my arm draped over her stomach. We were watching three little children playing on the floor. Two girls and one brown haired and blue eyed boy. The boy looked about five. The boy pushed over one of his sisters "Benji! Apologise now." "I'm sorry momma." The little boy whispered. "Not to me you little monkey to your sister!" "Which one?" He asked innocently "You know all too well which one Benjamin Cullen! Now apologise." "Yes ma," He whispered. He turned to the little girl on the floor leant down next to her and said "I'm sorry, Babby. I love you." _I was unfortunately woken up at that moment by a shooting pain through my face. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to look at Bella. She was thrashing around wildly shouting my name. She shouted something about James too. I gently scooped her up into my arms and sat holding her. I talked to her gently. I looked up to see Jasper and a very bedraggled Alice watching me.  
"You really love her don't you?" Alice asked quietly.  
"Since we were kids." I whispered back. "I only wish she felt the same."  
"Maybe she does Edward." Jasper spoke before Alice could. "She was shouting your name after all, maybe she has feelings for you too." I nodded and looked down as Bella was stirring I began talking to her again. She looked up at my nose and looked confused she opened her mouth to speak but I shushed her. "It's ok my Bella. My beautiful Bella. He can't get you. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." She looked up at Alice and Jasper and burst into tears. I just rocked her gently and hummed to her until she fell back to sleep. "Edward, I love you." She mumbled but I heard clearly what she had said. "I'll wait for you Bella. Even if I have to wait for an eternity. I'll wait for you." I whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Naming My Fate

BPOV

I sat on my bed reading Wuthering Heights, again. It was by far my favourite book. When my mind started to wander onto thoughts of Edward I gave up on it, I lay on my bed just thinking. I was in love with Edward Cullen. I was in love with Edward Cullen, my best friend's little brother. I was in love with Edward Cullen, my best friend's little brother and I was pregnant. I was in trouble.  
I gave up on my thoughts and I went downstairs as quietly as I could. Alice was sat on the couch with an absolutely massive book on her lap. I swear it must have been at least half the size of her. I flopped down next to her and peered over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "Baby names? Seriously Alice?" She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes innocently. "I was only looking Bella. It's not like I already named your next ten children or anything." She said, looking slightly guilty. "What have you come up with then Alice?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "Seriously?" She squealed, I just nodded and laughed at her quietly.  
She sat next to me talking at a hundred miles a minute, I tried to listen but my mind wandered aimlessly as she chattered. "Bella!" Edward's voice broke through my subconscious thought and my eyes snapped up to meet his. Alice was still chatting but slower now and I caught out the name 'Benjamin'. "Wait, Alice, what was the last name you said?" I asked "Well I said Katrina Mary and before that I said Benjamin Anthony and I was just in the middle of saying Nicola Jane." She said quickly "Why?" "Benjamin Anthony. I like that one. Where did you get it from?"  
"Well...Err... Benjamin is your Dad's middle name and I thought it was cute and...," She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "What?"  
"Anthony is my middle name, Bella. Alice took it upon herself to include me in a few of the names. Just ignore it if you want. You could use another middle name." Edward cut in from the other side of the room. I looked towards him and I could see an emotion playing on his face. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought it was fear. As though he was afraid I would choose to use his middle name. Or maybe, a little voice whispered from the back of my mind, he's afraid you won't.  
I quickly told that little voice to shut it. I knew Edward liked me as a friend but it stopped there. It would never be any different for him. But I would always be heartbroken because he would eventually love someone else and I would be alone. With my baby and my thoughts. I felt myself tear up at this thought and I saw Edward and Alice share a worried look but I shook my head against the negative thought.  
Alice looked at me strangely for a minute with a frown on her face and a twinkle in her eye that I knew meant trouble. "So Bella what do you think? Is your boy a Benji?" Alice asked. I had to laugh at how she had phrased it. "Yeah I think so Allie, now I just have to think of a girl's name." "Got one!" She sang at me. I sighed internally. "What is it Alice?" I asked. "Elizabeth Alice Maria Swan." I had to give her credit, she was good with baby names. "Fine Alice," I said "You win." "Yay!" She squealed. "Elizabeth and Benjamin Cul... I mean Swan." I said loudly. I froze my eyes wide as I suddenly realised what I had said. Had I really just slipped up and nearly called my baby a Cullen? I saw Alice high five herself from the corner of my eye. Edward's mouth was open and he was staring right at me. As if I had suddenly grown a second head. I reached my hand up and patted my neck on both sides. Nope, still just the one head. I let out a sudden laugh and Edward's head shot up and his eyes met mine. They were filled with fear and pain. I didn't understand it though. "Sorry." I muttered and raced upstairs to my room.  
I shut and locked my door. I flung myself onto my bed and cried until I was finally exhausted enough to sleep. I hated myself. More than anything else I hated myself because I was the reason for the fear and above all pain in Edwards's eyes. I had scared him and I had hurt him. I didn't care how I just had. And I hated myself for it. I slept fitfully that night. My mind drifting from dreams of Edward to dreams of James and how I would die. I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

EPOV

"Elizabeth and Benjamin Cul... I mean Swan." She said loudly. I looked up to her quickly, confused. Her eyes were wide with shock. I could see the surprise on her face. If it had been any other cause it would have been funny. My heart swelled with pride, she had called her baby a Cullen, and unless she was married to Emmett secretly, which Rosalie would not have been happy about, she must have meant me. She had wanted her baby to be related to me.  
I suddenly felt the pain in my heart as I realised it had been a _mistake. _She had corrected herself quickly. My face fell. Bella Laughed one and our eyes met. Unshed tears were pooling in hers, I didn't know what my face was like. "Sorry." She muttered then fled. I heard her door shut and I heard the faint 'click' of the lock. Alice looked at me sadly. She tilted her head towards the stairs and I got up. I walked up the stairs and hesitated outside her door. I was about to knock when I heard her crying. I stepped away quickly. I had made her cry. I mentally slapped myself, hard. The look on my face must not have been very good. I made my way slowly to my room. I shut my door as quietly as I could. I grabbed my guitar from where it was perched against my desk. I lay down on my bed with it resting on my stomach. I strummed it randomly as I daydreamed.  
I saw myself and Bella as an old couple, sat on a porch surrounded by our grandkids. Our kids stood in the background. All of the faces were fuzz except from mine, Bella's and Benji's. He sat at Bella's feet with a toddler in his lap. He was smiling up at me. "Dad." He said clearly.  
My daydream dissolved. I was lying on my bed, fully dressed, cuddled up to my guitar. I seriously needed a life. No, I thought, I have a life, I have Bella don't I. The more negative part of my thought said No, dumbass, you don't have Bella. I sighed as the realisation hit. I could never have Bella. I rolled over and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 I think I love him

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and fuzzy vision. _Someone spiked my cola. _ Was my first thought before I shook my head and sat up properly. I looked around, slightly confused before I remembered where I was and what had happened. I groaned and slapped myself on the forehead which really didn't help with the headache. I rolled over and was surprised to find myself face to face with Alice. She was staring at me, her bright green eyes filled with worry. "Ali, I... I think I... I think I love him. Ali, what can I do?" I whispered. She looked at me and smiled. She wrapped her arms tight around me and squeezed. "Oh, Bella. It's going to work out. I know it." She said with such authority I felt I had to believe her. Alice was never wrong about these things. I felt a little better after talking with Ali for another few minutes but I still wasn't ready to face Edward yet. Alice and me stayed in my room all morning. Rosalie joined us at around noon and Alice suggested we should have a picnic on my bed.  
She skipped out of the room which just left me with Rose. She smiled at me and reached out to hold my hand. She squeezed it once then let it drop back to my side. She knew just how to cheer me up. Alice came back in with her arms full of food. On top was a jar of pickles, my most recent craving. I grabbed them and pulled the lid off as fast as I could. I grabbed a pickle and dunked it into the tub of chocolate ice cream (what? It tastes good) Alice had been smart enough to have ready next to me. I shoved it into my mouth and practically moaned, I suddenly realised I wasn't alone and looked up to see Alice and Rose staring at me and Jasper, Emmett and Edward looking at me weirdly. I grinned and stuck the remainder of the pickle out for them to have, all of them but Edward backed away. I looked up using my puppy dog eyes and grabbed three more pickles out of the jar. I dipped each of them in the ice cream and held them out for the boys. I pouted at them and they each came forward and gently took a pickle from me. The shared a look that clearly said _Keep the pregnant woman happy, no matter what. _They all took a bite and actually looked to be enjoying it. Jasper was the first to cave and sprinted from the room. I could hear him gagging in the bathroom. I laughed. Alice glared at me and ran out the room to look after Jasper. Emmett went next, spewing pickle as he did so. I laughed harder. Rose laughed with me until she heard Emmett puking his guts out. She ran out and I just laughed even harder.  
Soon enough it was just me and Edward. I grinned at him as he swallowed the last bit of pickle. God I loved him. "You love who?" He asked. Shit. I just said that out loud. "Yes you did." He said. I felt myself blushing. "Guess I can't keep my thoughts to myself then?" I asked, not looking at him. "I guess not," he whispered, "but if it helps. I love you." I looked up at him and almost told him to stop messing with my head but before I could say anything he leant down and he kissed me. If other people had had the same kiss they would have said 'it was awkward.' Or 'he tasted like pickle.' But for me it was perfect and I didn't care that it was awkward or that he tasted like pickle (that actually made it better) it was just us, and that made it perfect for me. It was just me and it was just Edward, no performance or sappy love songs playing in the background. It was natural and it just worked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him straight back. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled back. "I love you, Bella. And I'll love Benji too. We can be a family. Please Bella, give me a chance?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I love you too. I think its a Benji too and I know you will love him, I saw it. I want to be a family Edward but I don't want to rush anything with you. We can't mess this up. Deal?" I held my hand out for him to shake. He laughed and grabbed it. "Deal." He said before I attacked him again. I would blame my pregnancy hormones but that would just be a lie. I was happy just lying with Edward, holding him and James couldn't take that from me.

JPOV

My head was pounding. I sat up and looked around me, disorientated at first. I was sat on my bed in my manky little flat that I had used to traffic my 'affairs' while I was with Isabella. "Girl!" I called. A young red headed woman came around the corner. "Name." I said. She began to say some stupid name like Tanya or something but I stopped her. "Don't talk to me bitch," I spat at her "Write your name, age and phone number on this piece of paper," I gestured to a note pad next to my bed. "And then you can leave. You were good so I will probably call you eventually." She smiled at me gently and I couldn't help but feel bad at the way I had treated her but I was getting revenge on Bella and revenge couldn't be gentle or caring.  
Bella had always been mine and I didn't like other people looking at her in any way, especially Edward Masen. His mom was my adopted mom's best friend or something so me and Edward stuck together. I wanted Bella from the first day I saw her. The way her eyes shined when she spoke about something she was excited about or... I mentally slapped myself. I was trying to get over her, not fall more in love with her. I loved her and I never told her. I had been horrid to her and I knew it but I couldn't help it. It was what Bella did to me; she bought out the mean side in me with the way she would look at me when I said something she thought was odd, the way she watched the cars passing by the window. It enraged me, I had never been enough for her, and no one ever could be. And then she went and told me she was pregnant.  
I had lashed out at her and I regretted it but I was careful not to hit her stomach. No matter how much I hated her, it was still our child. I hoped it looked nothing like her. I wanted it to have my blond hair and my blue eyes so me and Victoria could claim it as our own and leave that slut with nothing. I had met Victoria on my wedding day, we had hit it off right away. We had ended up in a storeroom keeping ourselves 'busy' while Isabella was getting ready. Victoria is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Bella was nothing compared to her. I was getting ready to kick Bella out when she ran from me. And now I was going to get her. Victoria was still trying to stop me but I was never going to listen to her, she was one among many now. She had got herself knocked up by her boyfriend at the time.  
I didn't want her, she was no better than Bella. If Edward hadn't have come in and started chatting to me I would be well away by now. I would have left Bella with no money and no life. I knew Edward hadn't taken her; he was too much of a coward to do that. He had always been a coward. He had run from everything and hidden behind Emmett or even Alice. Bella was different though, she faced everything head on and stood up for everyone around her. She deserved so much but I got her first and that was the way I preferred it. She was mine and I wasn't up for sharing. Bella had stood up against countless bullies trying to pick on her or Alice or Edward, I knew she had a soft spot for Ed Masen but I hoped I had beaten it out of her. I had loved her but only as a toy and I didn't like my toys to try and mess with me. Bella had left so I would drag her back. If she hadn't have run I would have kicked her out without a penny and told her to sell the kid or something. I wanted to keep him/her to use against Bella but if it looked anything like her I would kill it when I killed her. No one messed with me and got away with it.


End file.
